1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication apparatus and more particularly to a radio communication apparatus capable of receiving information services including weather forecast and traffic information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, a radio communication apparatus capable of receiving information dial services is extensively used. When the user of this kind of communication apparatus dials a desired telephone number by pressing a call button, the apparatus displays weather forecast, traffic information or similar information or outputs it via a speaker.
Generally, telephone numbers assigned to information dial services are stored in the above communication apparatus beforehand together with the names of the information dial services. Alternatively, the user may register telephone numbers assigned to preselected information dial services by operating keys arranged on the communication apparatus. The communication apparatus displays an information dial service menu stored therein and listing the names and telephone numbers of information dial services on its display. This allows the user to see a telephone number assigned to a desired information dial service.
Telephone numbers assigned to information dial services each are smaller in the number of figures than ordinary telephone numbers, i.e., each have about five figures consisting of a symbol and numerals. Such information dial services are easy to receive and rapidly spreading. Further, the kinds of information dial services available with the communication apparatus are increasing, and the services are frequently updated.
The problem with the conventional communication apparatus of the type described is that every time the information dial service menu is updated, the user must alter the menu stored in the apparatus by operating keys. Should the user forget to alter the menu, the user would call a disused information dial service or an information dial service different from desired one.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved radio communication apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a radio communication apparatus capable of automatically updating an information dial service menu stored therein without resorting to the user""s operation.
In accordance with the present invention, a radio communication apparatus includes a receiving section for receiving a radio signal. A RAM stores an information dial service menu. A transmitting section transmits a request signal for inquiring whether or not the information dial service menu should be updated. A decision section determines whether or not to update the information dial service menu on the basis of a signal received by the receiving section as an answer to the request signal. An updating section automatically updates the information dial service menu on the basis of the result of decision made by the decision section.
Also, in accordance with the present invention, a radio communication system includes a base station apparatus and a radio communication apparatus. The radio communication apparatus includes a RAM for storing an information dial service menu, a sending section for sending updating history data to the base station apparatus at any suitable timing, a deciding section for determining whether or not the apparatus has received a signal answering the updating history data within a preselected period of time, and an updating section for updating the information dial service menu on the basis of the result of decision of the deciding section. The base station apparatus includes a receiving section for receiving the updating history data sent from the radio communication apparatus, a comparing means for comparing the updating history data and updating history data stored in the base station apparatus, a sending section for sending the signal to the radio communication apparatus.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, a method of controlling the updating of an information dial service menu stored in a rad:Lo communication apparatus includes the steps of storing the information dial service menu, determining whether or not to update the information dial service menu, and automatically updating the information dial service menu on the basis of the result of the above decision.